Not-So-Lazy Mornings (Markiplier x Reader)
by mishka.mooshka
Summary: "Mark, you're in charge." A flicker of some intense emotion flashed through your lover's chocolate-colored eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. You had spoken the magic words. "Don't tempt me, baby, because I'm not gonna go easy on you," he warned. "Then don't." Your lips twisted into the familiar alluring smile that never failed to rile up his desire. "Go as hard as you can."


A faint rustle of sheets roused you from your deep sleep. The window curtains were drawn and warm rays of sunlight were pouring in, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow.

Your eyes idly scanned over the surroundings, finding clothing strewn hither and thither about the space. A pair of blue plaid boxers had been flung unceremoniously atop a chair, while on the floor below it lay a forgotten _Five Nights At Freddy's_ shirt; a lacy red bra was perched precariously near the foot of the bed, and draped over one of the bedposts was its matching lower-body counterpart; a jumble of house slippers had been scattered all across the carpeted flooring. As memories of the previous night's activities flooded your mind, a feeling of contented satisfaction settled over your body.

You slowly sat up—making sure to hold the sheets over your bare chest to preserve some modesty—then caught sight of the naked man stirring on the opposite side of the bed.

 _What a way to start the morning_ , you smiled to yourself.

Mark shifted sleepily and wrapped a sturdy arm around your waist, pulling you back beneath the sea of messy white sheets. You breathed out a small laugh as his fingers brushed over a ticklish spot right above your navel. He stirred abruptly, the movement and the sound of your voice having no doubt fully woken him. His body relaxed, and you could tell he was smiling when he nuzzled tenderly against your hair.

"Good morning," you greeted softly.

Mark sighed and spoke, his voice husky with sleep. "You bet it is."

You shifted around to face him, a radiant smile tugging at your lips. You loved seeing him look so tranquil—his features were bright and he looked handsomer than usual, despite his unkempt red-tinted hair flying off in every possible direction.

He returned your smile and kissed you on the forehead, the stubble on his chin tickling against your skin. "I didn't overdo it last night, did I?"

You caressed the nape of his neck affectionately and brought your foreheads together. "I wouldn't mind a round two."

Laughing, Mark sealed the gap between your lips in what was supposed to be just a gentle peck, but you captured the kiss and deepened it before he could pull away. His grip on your waist tightened as your upper body shifted atop of his. Supported by your elbow, you kept his head planted firmly on the bed as you kissed him fiercely. Slowly, you began to move lower and lower, lips brushing across every inch of skin on his torso, fingers tracing the grooves and crevices that the finely toned muscles formed on his body.

But right before your mouth could reach the area that burned for it most, you crawled back up his body and gave him an inviting stare. "Mark," you breathed, your lips hovering tantalizingly over his. "You're in charge."

A flicker of some intense emotion flashed through your lover's chocolate-colored eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. You had spoken the magic words. "Don't tempt me, baby, because I'm not gonna go easy on you," he warned.

"Then don't." Your lips twisted into the familiar alluring smile that never failed to rile up his desire. "Go as hard as you can."

Mark's features then morphed into a mischievous expression, and a second later, it was _your_ head that had been planted on the pillows. His lips moved over yours commandingly—with just the right knowledge of what pleased you. Both had shed all sense of self-control, letting the lust and the passion saturate every movement and every breath. Mark broke the kiss and began planting playful pecks on your neck, running his hands down your unclothed figure, sending chills racing throughout every nook and cranny of your being.

His fingers wasted no time burrowing into the sweet heat between your legs, and his thumb circled your sensitive nub of pleasure mercilessly. You cried out in surprise, nails digging into his arms. He refused to abate the actions of his hand, even as his mouth converged upon your breasts. Countless moans and gasps fled from your lips, and he seemed to enjoy said responses, for his actions intensified with each sound he drew out of you.

The tension within you built higher and higher, coiled tighter and tighter, and just as you were about to reach your breaking point, he suddenly stopped. Everything—from the movement of his hands, to that of his mouth—all of it ceased abruptly. You cried out in protest, opening your eyes and shooting him a fierce glare.

Your arousal had reached a level that was almost painful, body desperately needing to release. You found the fact that your lower bodies were intimately close—but not connected—quite vexing.

Mark only smirked and pecked your lips in a teasing manner. "I'm in charge, remember?"

"Remind me never to tell you that ever again," you hissed through gritted teeth.

"(Y/n)," he said, a smug smile on his face, "you know I never will."

And before you could open your mouth to retort, he had smashed your lips together once more. Your tongues collided in a ferocious battle that took your breath away and sent your mind spiraling into a frenzy.

With no warning, without so much as a small tip-off, Mark suddenly shoved his entire member inside of you, causing your back to arch and the kiss to break. He didn't give you time to retaliate—just began pounding into you ruthlessly, seeming to enjoy your inability to react properly. It was as though all the air had been knocked out of you. Your throat felt constricted so that you couldn't scream, couldn't cry out—you couldn't even speak. All you were capable of doing was gasp desperately as his thrusts grew more powerful.

He took you urgently, keeping your lower bodies locked to the mattress. What first started off as surprise rapidly transformed into an unimaginable, overwhelming sense of pleasure that you had never felt in the past. And given the number of times you and Mark had lain tangled in that very same bed, this was saying something.

Your nails raked his back, frantic breaths escaping from your lips as you urged him on. Your mind escaped into a state of blank passion. All of your senses were dulled except that of touch. You couldn't think; you could only feel the solid weight of the man towering above you, as he dominated you so completely and utterly.

Mark was whispering indecipherable words into your ears as your bodies rocked against each other, and you neither tried nor wanted to find out what he was saying. All you knew was that you did not want the pleasure to stop. Only when he slowed his pace did you finally understand his utterances.

"Look at me," he commanded.

You immediately obeyed, locking your (e/c) eyes with his, wishing fervently that he would return to his original speed. But he didn't.

Mark's face no longer bore any signs of its usual lightness. Instead, it was now filled with an intense, almost primal look of the utmost hunger. "Don't close your eyes," he growled.

It took all of your willpower to carry out his order, because right after he said it, his movements resumed their former quick pace, and his hand simultaneously began to tend to the little nub between your legs. It was a bizarre sensation, having torrents upon torrents of pleasure wash over you without being able to drown in them. The intensity of your locked gazes kept you clamped to powerful reality.

And it was mind-blowingly riveting.

When the pair of you had reached the peak of your passions, it was impossible to keep your gazes stayed. Mark lowered his head, grunting as your walls convulsed around his throbbing member. Your toes dug into the sheets and your hands were gripping the pillows so tightly, your knuckles blanched.

You screamed as you released, the intense pleasure washing over your body in waves. The climax was so powerful, so _severe_ , that you began to see swirling patterns behind your closed lids. Mark shuddered, and you felt his hot seed spill deep within you.

He collapsed on top of you, breathing hard, your lower bodies still connected. After a while, when you had both regained your senses, he slowly pulled out of you and threw the covers over your bare figures. He rested your head on his chest and ran his hand up and down your back in a soothing manner. You could hear his heart still thumping swiftly, and felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"We should start more mornings off this way," Mark joked, planting an affectionate kiss in your hair.

"Sure, why not?" you replied, twirling your fingers around his chest.

His movements stopped abruptly. "Please tell me you're serious,"

"I'm serious." You looked up at him, a playful smile forming on your lips. "But next time, _I'm_ in charge."


End file.
